


Tickle Me Iwa ♡

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Seijou and Karasuno are on a training camp. On the second day Iwaizumi finds himself ending up as a random tickle target, for both teams, and he has no clue what is going on. His boyfriend Oikawa seems as if he does, and besides, what is wrong with a day full of laughter anyway?





	Tickle Me Iwa ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 28/3/'17.
> 
> Prompt: “I’m sorry, are we 12 now?”

“Hurghh...” Iwaizumi groaned as he stepped into the changing rooms. Tired. It was only the second day of their training camp with Karasuno, but _damn_. These guys were energetic, hyperactive, loud, exhausting...

“Iwa-Iwa-Iwa-chaaan!” Yes, _that_. Karasuno with their hyperactive first year duo, crazy second years and silly third years was like Oikawa multiplied, which he thought - despite loving the guy dearly - wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

As he was greeted by his boyfriend who jumped on him from behind, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Get off,” he ordered, and Oikawa did so, hopping back onto the ground and jumping around him.

“Don’t mind what they said last night okay? They’ll find out you’re fun too! I’m sure of it.” Around and around he jump-danced, and he patted his back roughly but playfully. 

Iwaizumi shrugged without any care. During their first night drinking all together, there had been some comments that were dropped here and there about Seijou’s ace’s serious nature. 

It’s not that he especially stood out. They had Kyoutani, Kunimi... Even Karasuno had their very own Tsukishima Kei, the very definition of ‘no fun’ or so he thought. Not everyone had to be all smiles and giggles, but he kind of noticed that others either looked up to him or _feared_ him. And they had been expressive about that, last night. Oh well, no time to worry about that. It was time for another practice match.

“Everyone here yet?” Iwaizumi asked as he walked after Oikawa onto the court. Oikawa immediately darted away to bully Kageyama who was preparing the court for their matches along with the other first years. 

“Iwaizumi-san!” he heard someone call out behind him. Turning around, he saw a sudden flash of orange colors before he was pounced on, and he lost his balance. 

“ _HUh_?” he forced out, but it came out squeakier than he had wanted it to be because Nishinoya Yuu of all people was now firmly squeezing his sides for whatever unknown reason, and Iwaizumi knew just one thing: it tickled. like. _hell_.

“Hey! Hehehey don’t!” Kicking and struggling, he rolled onto his side and tried to squirm away, but the happy libero poked and prodded his sides, apparently attacking him with the purpose of tickling him.

“Well loook at that!” a familiar voice roared, and Iwaizumi gulped. It couldn’t be... It _shouldn’t_ be Karasuno’s other second year that jumped in and joined, but yes, as he was lying on his back, under attack with vicious tickles from Nishinoya, Tanaka’s quite terrifying smirking face came into view very suddenly. He wiggled his fingers at him and chuckled in an evil voice.

“Mind if I join in?” he cackled with a low evil voice, and Iwaizumi felt his face burn, his heart skipping a beat because of the mixture of panic, confusion and embarrassment.

“Get him!” Noya yelled, and Iwaizumi _died_. The libero managed to grab both his arms and raised them up while Tanaka went for the kill. 

“HAHaha nohoho dohohon’t!” he managed to bark out, but other than that, all he did was laugh and thrash around helplessly.

It tickled so bad, and they were _so_ ruthless. He wasn’t even sure what was happening and he was about to die from lack of oxygen when the gym was getting more crowded, and two familiar captain voices called them all together when they were complete.

“Line up!” As if it had been the most casual thing to do before practice (maybe for Karasuno it was?), Tanaka patted his head and moved off, Noya gave him one final poke and they joined the rest. Iwaizumi panted and sat up straight, getting on shaking legs and wobbling towards the others while clutching his own chest.

“You okay?” Oikawa asked with a smirk, slapping his back teasingly, and Iwaizumi gulped and coughed. 

“ _No_ ,” he growled, glaring at the second years who attacked him and were all smiley faces. What made them think they could pull a prank like that? Iwaizumi had barely talked to those guys and now they did something so.. intimate. And why didn’t anyone help him? Did he miss something? Was this a secret tickle Iwaizumi Hajime- pact they decided on last night? 

Oh well, he was glad when finally practice started, the whole reason they were here for. Playing multiple matches against Karasuno during their training camp was very good for both teams, and he enjoyed it immensely. 

“Oikawa’s serve!” Hinata Shouyou barked hysterically when Iwaizumi’s boyfriend stood at the place where others feared him the most. Iwaizumi sighed as he stood up front in the middle, and he raised his arms and covered the back of his head just in case. Oikawa was probably gonna go spike a few in here and there and then --

“AAhh!” Arching his back Iwaizumi suddenly moved his arms back down when he felt two hands squeeze his ribs, just beneath his armpits. Two other hands however grabbed his wrists and moved his arms back up in their previous position: Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. The bastards.

“Nohoho what the heheeell!” Alright, this was the _last_ time he’d do the back-head-cover thing while feeling safe. He had never been aware how much it exposed his hateful and embarrassing sensitive body, read: ribs and underarms, but still, what was with him and getting tickled today?

“Haha guys?” Daichi asked, and Suga laughed loud and cheerfully while Iwaizumi had his ribs and armpits tickled mercilessly by his team mates.

“Nohohoo! Fu- not there hehe!” he laughed, shaking on his legs and his eyes squeezed shut. This was embarrassing. They were in the middle of a practice match! Everyone was watching! 

“Hahaha don’t kill him guys!” Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi felt betrayed for not receiving his help. Even so, he was still partly grateful when the sound of Oikawa smashing the ball towards the other side of the net caused Matsukawa and Hanamaki to suddenly let go of him again to join the game, and he panted and leaned forward to gather his breath. Fucking hell. That was so random.

“Hajime!” Yeah yeah. He had barely recovered but was already ought to be useful in the match again. 

“G-give me a break guys!” he growled. Never had he laughed this much in one day before, and it wasn’t even noon yet. _Help_. 

The match went well for them especially, but even after their victory during dinner, Iwaizumi didn’t have the time to bring up the random tickle attack (he really wanted to know what was going on) in a conversation with Oikawa. In fact, he immediately had a few hands groping his sides again, and he jolted in shock.

“ _Eyaha_!” The water he was drinking was sprayed all over the floor as he toppled over. This time it was Hinata curiously squeezing his sides, with a hyperactive Nishinoya jumping around them and joining in with a few pokes here and there.

“S-stahap it guys!” Iwaizumi complained, trying to shake them off. Why were they doing is? Why was his team just watching and laughing? And those were some pretty daring first years they had here. Not even the first years of their own team would probably dare to-

“Whahahat!?” he laughed when Kindaichi and Kunimi both suddenly joined in. He was just about to push Hinata off when they did, and he knocked over his water in shock as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled backwards. His legs were desperately holding onto where he was sitting, but Kindaichi held him under his arms and stretched him out backwards so he was hanging in his grip.

Karasuno’s tiniest players took the liberty of poking and tickling his exposed sides and tummy, Kindaichi wiggled his fingers in his armpits and that bastard Kunimi was kneeling down by the table and took off his fucking shoe. 

“Aahha not thehehere!” Oikawa who was sitting right across from him was just watching, and smirking! 

“Hehehelp! Fucking shittykawhahaa!” Iwaizumi cursed. This was probably the loudest dinner he had ever experienced, and never had he thought his very own voice would be the cause.

Kunimi scribbled his socked foot calmly but torturously, and Matsukawa who was sitting beside him casually joined in by pinching his kneecaps and that awful spot behind his knees. This was a serious attack from all sides, and Oikawa’s smirking face that made it seem as if the guy was _enjoying_ all of this was making things ten times worse.

He wasn’t safe from anyone, not during dinner, also not after dinner when even Kyoutani went to sneak up behind him to tickle his sides with claw-like hands. Iwaizumi had jumped around with a very uncharming scream-laugh that slipped out, backing away from the guy only to bump backwards against Yahaba. Yahaba damn evil Shigeru who grabbed him, held him in place and _eeekk_. Another crushing tickle defeat.

“Hehh.... geez,” he mumbled to himself once he had finally fled the tickly chaos and retreated to the bathroom to give himself some space and rest. Everyone was teaming up on him to tickle him today. Why? He had tried to talk to Oikawa about it but all he had done was pat his back several times, ruffle his hair and he laughed continuously about it. That sneak-ass boyfriend. Pffftt.

“Iwa-chan!” Talk about the devil. With his hands on the sink and his body leaning forward, Iwaizumi raised his head and watched the reflection. Oikawa had entered the bathroom and was standing behind him now.

“Sure had a laugh or two today didn’t you? Wasn’t that fun?” Oikawa asked with a sly grin. Iwaizumi sighed and without turning around he answered:

“Get out of here before I kill you.” His boyfriend was up to something. He had to be. Looking at that smug evil smirk and the way he stood there full confidence. He wanted to know, but he also didn’t, so trying to get that Shittykawa to leave him alone now he could finally breathe without fingers invading him was the least he could do. 

Of course, Oikawa didn’t leave. He inched closer and wrapped his arms around his middle. Cautious and sensitive from all the tickling today, Iwaizumi tensed up and gulped.

“But the way I see it,” Oikawa said, ignoring his earlier threats _completely_ , and he leaned in and placed soft kisses down the back of his neck. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched and he tightened his grip on the sink. He was still too sensitive. Oikawa’s hands slowly slipped under his shirt, caressing his bare abdomen with gentle touches, and he had to suck in his stomach. It tiiickled...

“-you’ve been enjoying yourself today. However...” Oikawa continued his mysterious talk, and Iwaizumi jerked upwards when the gentle touches were replaced by the sudden squeezing of both his sides, and he gasped and turned around quickly. His eyes were now locked with Oikawa’s, and he noticed the evil glint in his eyes.

“...now’s my turn.” Oikawa then attacked, and Iwaizumi burst into another laughing fit. He jerked forward, leaning into Oikawa who squeezed up and down his bare sides before scribbling his fingers all the way up, past his bare ribs and under his arms.

“Eeeehehe nohoho Shittehehekawa! Stop!” Iwaizumi squirmed and flopped in his boyfriend’s hold, but was pushed back suddenly so he was leaning against the sink. Pushed backwards and forced to arch his back, Iwaizumi squealed when Oikawa pushed up his shirt and spider-tickled him all over his bare tummy. 

“No! Hahaha nonono!” he protested between embarrassing squeals of laughter. His knees were shaking and when Oikawa squeezed his sides once again, they betrayed their owner and lost the power to carry him. Falling onto the cool tiles, Iwaizumi rolled and squirmed when Oikawa chased after him.

“Tiiickle tickle Iwa!” he taunted, scribbling his fingers all the way up Iwaizumi’s back that had been completely exposed by his shirt that had moved up during the struggle.

“Not th- nohoho not there! AHh!” Gasping loudly, Iwaizumi wheezed out more of his breathless laughter and he tried to throw his head back, but nothing could save him from the torturous tickling of that one spot between his shoulder blades, and Oikawa’s fingers were even inching closer to that death spot on the back of his neck.

“Nooo!” Iwaizumi whimpered. Him being sensitive was common knowledge in their relationship. Make out sessions wouldn’t go without a giggle or a whimper, and Oikawa didn’t mind. He had only once stated he thought it was cute, but he had mostly been pretty gentle with it. Never told anyone, never tickled him in public either. It was still a mystery to Iwaizumi why today had become such a tickle-filled day for him...

“Weehehe nonono! Stop thahat you jerk!” Iwaizumi laughed, scrunching up his shoulders when Oikawa added in the typical boyfriend-tickles, the ones no one else had tormented him with today until now. Oikawa kissed his ear, blew raspberries in his neck, wiggled his finger in his belly button and groped his inner thighs, all the things Iwaizumi would have found even more awkward if it had been a random Karasuno player doing it.

“Fuck!” he gasped when Oikawa scribbled his inner thigh with five fingers, lightly scratching at the sensitive spot, and Iwaizumi trembled at the feeling, panting and wheezing tiredly.

“No p-please not thehehere!” he begged with clenched teeth.

“Surrender?” Oikawa asked as if this was just a game they were playing. Very one-sided then. This was not a game of surrendering, so hell no was he going to say it.

“Hell nohoho!” Iwaizumi barked. Might have been the wrong choice though, because the next moments were filled with such vicious tickles that during the struggle, Iwaizumi got accidentally stripped from his T-shirt. 

“HAha stop! Ahahalright stop!” Iwaizumi shrieked when Oikawa took seat on his toned stomach, his back towards him and his fingers squeeze-tickling the hell out of his hips and waist. Throwing his lower half up, Iwaizumi laughed loudly and cried warm tears of laughter. His cheeks, no his entire face and jaw were aching from this unstoppable laughter. His throat was burning, and his stomach wasn’t painless either. So this was the true definition of getting tickled to death.

“Stohohop!” he yelled. And finally, finally he did. Oikawa chuckled and turned his head to look at him from over his shoulder.

“You alright?” he asked casually, admiring Iwaizumi’s weak and powerless body.

“No!” Iwaizumi whispered. Sitting up and panting heavily, he tried to recover from the evil, murderous attack from his lover.

“No...” he whined when Oikawa leaned in for a hug, but he was still pulled against him and Oikawa caressed his hair soothingly.

“Shhhh,” he hushed, and Iwaizumi felt like a hurt child that had been tickled to death as a punishment. He still had no idea what was going on though, but that changed when Oikawa leaned forward and grabbed the shirt he had lost during the battle.

“Hmmh?” Iwaizumi opened one eye and looked how Oikawa pulled at the fabric and turned it so he could see the back of it. A note was planted on it, and it said:

_Tickle Me Iwa ♡_

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. _This_ was what had been sticking to his back all day? All along without noticing he had carried this around, prompting others to tickle him without even being aware of it... All those tickle attacks all because of this stupid note thingie? Now that explained a hell lot.

“A _note_?” He laughed. Probably some laugh of despair.

“A note seriously? I’m sorry, are we 12 now?” he asked, annoyed but also relieved just to finally _understand_ this whole tickle-thing. He could vaguely remember the ‘kick me’ note pranks from middle school and had seen others do it a lot. The ‘tickle me’ thing was entirely new to him though. This was why dating Oikawa Tooru sometimes brought the biggest surprises.

Oikawa giggled and put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Not 12, no. I was just in need of showing everyone else...” Oikawa paused and lifted him a little as if he was a weak plush doll. Bringing him closer, he placed a sweet kiss on his lips, smiling during the kiss.

“...how cute and fun you are.” Iwaizumi blushed and averted his eyes.

“Didn’t need to get me tickled to death for that. Multiple times,” Iwaizumi argued, but this earned him a tweak of the side and he yelped.

“Yes it did. You are in no way cuter than when-” more tickles, and Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled back again as his mouth opened wide to reveal more of his squeaky laughter.

“-you are being-” Iwaizumi slipped towards the cold tiles again, his bare upper body back under attack and _shit_ this time his underarms got too much attention.

“-tickled siiilly!” Oikawa breathed the final words into his ear - which tickled too.

“That’s mean, I don’t love you at aaaaaa-ahahaha!” Iwaizumi tried to be sassy but failed. Right there on the floor in the middle of the bathroom, Oikawa proceeded to tickle him some more until Iwaizumi could literally only talk in voiceless whispers for the rest of the day. 

And also kind reminder, this was only the second day of their training camp, meaning he had to survive yet three whole days with this crazy bunch of tickle monsters, his own devious traitor- boyfriend included!

* * *

~~bonus a/n;; Oikawa’s pats on Iwaizumi’s back throughout the whole fic are when he sticks the note or re- adds more pressure to have it fixed. just fyi xD this silly writer-me thought this very through.~~


End file.
